


I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

by SweetVeganCheese



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020) Spoilers, M/M, Taichi is just a ball of sunshine really, Yamato-centric, the reboot is bringing back all the feels, they are as gay as they've ever been and i'm here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVeganCheese/pseuds/SweetVeganCheese
Summary: In the few minutes after the fight against Orochimon, when the digidestined joined forces as a group for the first time, and before the appereance of Nidhoggmon, Yamato comes to the conclusion that maybe, only maybe, meeting Taichi in the digiworld was the best thing that could have happened to him.*Set during episode 18 of the reboot*
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say I am loving the way Yamato's character is being developed in the new series? I feel like in the original one he was so agressive and reclusive it was easy to misinterpret his true feelings. He's still angsty as hell because, well, that's just Yamato's natural self, but now at least we're getting a super soft end to it!  
> Anyway. Wrote this instead of doing college stuff because that scene gave me THE feels. Hope you like it!  
> Title from "Adore You", by Harry Styles.

“Ugh. That was a hard one.”

Yamato looked at the boy and his digimon partner sprawled on the concrete floor beside him like sea-stars. Agumon's murmur followed right after and the blonde almost rolled his eyes with how much similar their personalities were showing to be. Feeling Gabumon's soft fur slightly brushing his arm, he wondered if the same applied to them because he was sure the digimon's judging look was starting to resemble his own, if just a bit more tender. Well, at least the two of them were cool. “I told you so.”

“Yeah, but we found a way out!”

It wasn't really his words that got the message across. At that exact moment Yamato was so caught up on just, you know, catching his breath and appreciating those few minutes of silence and peace, after being on the run for what felt like an eternity, that he might've not registered what the brunette had said if it wasn't for that huge grin on his face. Taichi turned on his side and looked directly at his eyes with that shit-eating grin in such a spontaneous way that it caught Yamato completely off guard. 

It took him a couple of blinks to respond, staring at that boy with the sun on his eyes almost mesmerized. And, even to his own surprise, he couldn’t help but to smile too.

Yamato was starting to understand that Taichi was, at the same time, too much and just the right amount to break all of his walls. 

It was unfair, really, how some kid he barely knew had shaken all of his plans. How this one kid managed to bring Yamato to the group when he was doing just fine on his own and had absolutely no intention to join them. The irony in it was that the brunette didn’t even have to convince him, or put up a fight. When they had parted ways after the fight with Algomon, Yamato somehow knew, not only that they would meet up soon, but that they needed each other. He tried to dismiss it, of course, play cool and indifferent, because it was instinctual for him to do so, to push everything and everyone away at first. 

But already back then, when he first found Taichi and Agumon fighting their way with teeth and claws through a whole horde of digimons, the brunette with little to no idea what he was facing, yet persisting against all odds, with a boldness that verged on recklessness, already back then Yamato could sense that he would follow that boy through hell and high water.

Because Taichi had this magnetic field around him that just brings people together, this weird and captivating energy about him that ensures trust. Deep down a part of Yamato wanted to be annoyed by the boy, he really did. Sure, Yamato was itching to make a sarcastic comment about those stupid goggles since the day they met because, really, they were just hideous and apparently had not point whatsoever because Taichi never actually wore them. But, if he was honest with himself, ever since they reunited at the fortress Yamato had just felt glad that it didn’t take too long for them to meet again. 

It was hard for Yamato to acknowledge that he wasn’t alone; aside from when he was taking care of his brother or when he had met Gabumon, that was pretty much how he felt most of the time. Taichi’s smile, so bright he was sure he would get burnt from it at some point, reminded him that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he had, in fact, several other digidestined partners for the foreseeing future. For the first time he truly believed it. He could still feel the worry for Takeru dwelling on the back of his mind and, even though he knew that specific burden he couldn’t quite share with them, Yamato felt more at ease than he had been ever since coming to the digiworld. 

So, in those milliseconds of quiet and peace in between battles, laying on the streets of a ghost digital city, Yamato felt as if the weight on his shoulders had lifted, if just a bit, and the tension on his face he hadn’t even noticed was there had been smoothed. For those few minutes Yamato let himself relax, or at least as much as he knew how to, able to feel the warmth radiating from Taichi even some meters away from him. 

Needless to say, it didn’t take much time for shit to go down after that. 

They were tired and scared and had absolutely no idea what they were doing but, with Taichi, Gabumon and Agumon by his side, it felt only natural to run towards a gigantic and powerful monster shooting fire lasers at them. It was a mixture of anxiousness for what could happen with Takeru back in Tokyo, the new protective instinct towards his friends he was still getting used to, and the confidence and perseverance Taichi inspired in him whenever they exchanged looks during a battle that gave Yamato the energy to keep going.

Though it was some sort of miracle none of them could’ve explained when Omegamon emerged from their exhausted and almost defeated digimon, Yamato wasn’t exactly surprised when the fusion happened. At that point, with or without the jogress, Yamato knew that just by having that sun-kissed boy with stupidly huge grins and horrific goggles by his side he was already so much stronger than he ever thought he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, I know. This new series is giving me a very welcome new perspective on the characters, though, and the Tayiama is being so well handled I might combust. Maybe I'll write something else later? Who knows.  
> Please leave a comment, I would love to read your opnion on the story. Or on anything about the reboot and digimon in general, really.


End file.
